Lots of labyrinth Prompts
by Jester ClownGirl
Summary: so, basically, this is one of those Prompts drabbles things. Warnings; contains Jareth/Sarah, OC's, varying levels of Jareth/OC's, complete randomness, swearing, possible adult themes, ETC. you get the basic picture. Please R & R.
1. 2 penny

Disclaimer - i don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters. I do, however, own the OC's mentioned. Most of them, anyway.

* * *

><p>2 – Penny<p>

_What was the phrase? Penny for your thoughts?_

It didn't make sense to Jareth. He looked across his throne room, to the three girls sitting near each other. None of them were speaking, which was rather unusual, since they never seemed to shut up. They all looked distant; not looking at each other, just blankly staring at something – Lilith was staring out the window, Lucy was staring at the floor, and sin was staring at the roof.

They looked like they were thinking deeply about something. They didn't even seem to notice the Goblins, who were, as usual, making right _pains_ of themselves, and getting drunk.

He didn't understand that phrase, but he knew it would take more than a penny for the thoughts of _those_ three girls. They were mad, bonkers, _insane_, and why he didn't send them back to their own world and forget about them was beyond him.

Probably because they'd find their own way back without him realising, until they appeared in his throne room without warning, which they did so often, you'd think he'd be used to it.

He wasn't though. Their presence annoyed him, but at least he now had someone who could help him throw the more annoying Goblins out the window (Sin), someone who knew how to cook more than just chicken (Lucy), and someone who tended to spike the Goblin's ale with god-know-what experiments, usually with chaotic results that amused him greatly (Lilith).

Yes, it would take more than a penny for the thoughts of those three.

* * *

><p>so, this is basically a Prompt about three OC's - who belong to me, and two of my friends -, Lilith, Sin, and Lucy. a little more about them will be explained once i get their fanfic uploaded.<p>

Next chapter will be uploaded soon.

Enjoy.


	2. 3  World

3 – World

Her world, and his world.

They were different. Significantly different.

Her world had cars, TV's, cell phones, computers, the internet, _technology_.

His world had Goblins and enormous labyrinth.

Her world had a proper government, laws, and proper punishments that made _sense_ for breaking those laws.

His world was a monarchy, and the "laws" seemed to change without warning, to suit him. Breaking those "laws" usually ended up in bogging, or being flung out a window.

Her world was always the same; people got up, ate, went to school or work, came home, ate, did some half-hearted chores, went to bed. It was the same, _everyday_.

His world was unpredictable; there was no telling when a wished-away would pop up, when a runner would appear, whether they'd make it to the castle in time, and what challenges they'd face. Things could change in a heartbeat. Goblins could crop up from absolutely nowhere, and get drunk off ale that had _also_ cropped up from absolutely nowhere.

Her world, and his world.

Significantly different.

She preferred his world much more than she did her own.


	3. 11 paper

1000 Labyrinths

11 - Paper

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

A black-ink pen dangled from tired fingers; a tired-looking Sarah sat at her desk, blankly staring at the mirror in front of her. The yellow glow of the light bulb in her lamp illuminated her desk, and the small area around it. The rest of the room was in darkness.

The page of paper in front of her was completely blank.

She'd been there for over an hour. Maybe over two. She didn't know and she didn't care either. She was too tired. She wanted to sleep.

But that damn paper was due in tomorrow, and she hadn't even _started_.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

She tapped her pen against the page of paper rhythmically; it only made her urge to sleep worse. Her eyelids were drooping; more so than they were before.

_I'd bog the damn professor, if I could get him to the Labyrinth._ Okay, so that wasn't the best thing her mind had come up with, but lately, most of her thoughts had been turning towards the labyrinth.

Or, more accurately, the _ruler_ of the labyrinth.

The pen slipped from her fingers; she lowered her head to the desk, half-closed her eyes, and rested her head on her arms.

_Damn that sparkly, glittery prick._ Her mind grumbled, as she balanced haphazardly on the thin line between sleep and awake.

_Speaking of glitter..._

"Get the _hell _out of my room, Goblin King. I'm not in the mood to listen to _any_ of your _bullshit_ today." She grumbled, freeing one of her arms from underneath her to wave away the cloud of glitter that had suddenly, inexplicitly, appeared in her room.

"Not very welcoming, are you, Sarah?" that voice, the one she remembered so well, came from somewhere a few steps behind her. not that she cared; annoying Goblin Kings who thought it alright to pop up uninvited in a girl's room were the least of her worries right now. Her paper was due in _tomorrow_.

"It's..." she glanced at the clock, and glowered at the flickering red numbers that proudly stated that it was 1:01 in the morning. "One in the morning. _Bug off_." She grumbled, waving her hand around dismissively, before it dropped on the desk with a thud, and she closed her eyes and groaned.

She felt arms slid around her; one across her back, and one under her knees. She felt herself being lifted out of her chair, but only grumbled in vague protest.

"I thought I told you to bug off..." she managed, and she heard a soft laugh above her.

"And leave you to sleep in a chair? I think not. I've had my own share of experiences from falling asleep in a chair; though you're lucky enough to not have drunk Goblins running around everywhere." The Goblin King's voice said above her, and she grunted.

"No; I've got a wild six-year-old brother who goes absolutely insane on Christmas, Easter, Halloween, his Birthday, and when the Circus comes to town." Sarah grumbled, tilting her head so she could rest it against the Goblin King's chest.

She felt herself being put down, and was met with a bed far softer than her own. She grumbled a small protest, which was ignored, and then burrowed her head deep into the mountain of pillows the top half of her body was resting on, while the lightest, but warmest, blankets she'd ever felt were draped loosely over her.

"Cheater..." she managed to say, before she slipped off into the world of sleep and dreams.

_I still need to do that Paper..._


	4. 12 autumn

12 - Autumn

It was one of _those_ days; a bitterly cold, overcast day in autumn, signifying how quickly winter was approaching.

Sarah shivered, and pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked through the park.

The park held memories for her; memories of her reciting lines from the little red book in her pocket, with "The Labyrinth" emblazed in faded gold on the front.

It had been autumn, - closer to winter, but still autumn – that day when she'd wished Toby away to the Goblins, not thinking it would actually work, and she'd had to run the Goblin King's Labyrinth in order to win him back.

That was six years ago, and she'd long since told Toby about what had happened; it was kind of hard to keep it a secret, when she kept on waking up to Goblins in her closet, raiding her drawers, sneaking down to the kitchen to steal ice-cream, drawing on the bathroom walls in Toby's special soap crayons, and bouncing on her bed. She'd told Toby everything.

Toby got on well with the Goblins. Sarah often found them bouncing on her bed, laughing. Thankfully, her Dad and Karen were never home at that time, so they never got caught with a bunch of Goblins running wild in the house.

Sarah missed the Goblin King though.

She hadn't seen him since the day she'd rejected him in the Labyrinth. The Goblins told her about him when she asked; they told her who he'd bogged, who he'd thrown out the throne room window, about the wished-away children (as well as the occasional adult or animal) he'd taken, about the runners he'd antagonised throughout their whole run – whether they won or not – and about his newest decrees; most of which tended to get a Goblin bogged or tossed out a window two or three minutes after he made the decree.

They told her anything; anything at all. They weren't scared to tell her anything.

But it seemed as though the Goblin King never mentioned her.

She didn't really expect him to; she doubted she was the first to win his Labyrinth, and she doubted she was the last. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd completely forgotten about her.

She was glad about the Goblins though, even if they were a little annoying at times. They proved to her that the run to save Toby hadn't just been a really messed up dream.

She stopped walking, and sat down on a stone bench. A few ducks drifted lazily across the pond, but other than them, Sarah found herself quite alone in the park.

"Out on your own, Precious?" She didn't know why, but the sound of that voice coming from behind her didn't scare quite as much as she thought it would. It didn't change the fact that she'd not been expecting it, but she didn't jump, or scream, or even turn around.

"I was about to ask why you were here, but then I realised you wouldn't come up from your Labyrinth unless there was some poor wished-away for you to kidnap." Sarah said, pretending not to notice the nickname he'd used.

"That hurts, Precious. I don't come up here _just_ for wished-aways." Sarah pretended not to hear the suggestiveness in his tone, and stood up quickly.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She said in a little bit of a rush, stepping away from the stone bench – only to be stood by an arm snaking around her waist, trapping one of her arms against her side.

"If you have somewhere to be, then why were you sitting here, on a bench, looking so forlorn?" his mouth was very close to her ear; she could feel his breath on her skin, and felt a shiver run up her spine.

"That's none of your business, Goblin King." She snapped, reaching down to unhook his arm from around her waist, so she could leave.

His other hand snapped up as she reached down. He laced his leather-clad fingers with her bare ones, and successfully trapped her hand against her belly.

"I think you'll find it _is_ my business, Precious, since I _know_ you're lying to me." She felt another shiver run up her spine, caused by his lips against her ear.

"Let me go, Goblin King." She snapped, trying to tug her trapped hand free. The hand only tightened around hers, and pressed harder, causing her to bump back against the Goblin King. Whilst before she'd barely been touching him, she was now trapped firmly against him.

_Bugger. He really is here._ She grumbled in her mind, wriggling a little in another attempt to free herself. This only resulted in the Goblin King tightening his grip further, until she was completely unable to move.

"My Goblins speak of you and young Toby often, Precious." The Goblin King told her, and Sarah sighed. She should've known better than to think they'd keep their mouths shut.

"Keep your hands _off_ Toby, Goblin King..." she growled. His arm tightened a little more. "And let me go before I start screaming my head off." She added, her fingers twitching a little from where they were trapped against her stomach.

"I wouldn't mind hearing you scream, Precious." Sarah went red at the blatant suggestion in his voice, and shifted her weight a fraction.

"You would when the police got here." She replied, trying to ignore the breath on her ear.

"By the time they got here, Precious, I'd have taken you down to my Labyrinth, and bound you to my bed with ropes of silk." The Goblin King whispered into her ear, and Sarah blushed redder.

"That's it." Sarah snapped, and stepped back a pace, stomping down _hard_ on the Goblin King's foot.

She was released, but she only managed to take a step forward, before his arms snaked around her again. She struggled, and opened her mouth to scream, when everything changed around her.

The park disappeared, and was replaced with what she quickly recognised as the Goblin King's throne room; draped with Goblins of varying drunkenness, and with a little blonde six-year-old perched on the throne, laughing.

The Goblin King's arms disappeared, but when she turned to snap at him, he wasn't there.

"No good bloody cheat." She grumbled, turning as she heard Toby yell out, "SARAH", which prompted all the Goblins to do look at her, and then do the same.

* * *

><p>It was autumn when she first wished away her brother, and ran the labyrinth to get him back.<p>

It was autumn when she returned to the labyrinth, much to the delight of her brother, the Goblins, and even the Goblin King.

Sarah had always liked autumn.


End file.
